


¡¿Qué no entienden que es MI alma gemela?! (¡¡Dejen de robarme su atención!!)

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, y mi mal porno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter le hace más caso a medio mundo y su abuela en vez de a Wade (o eso cree el ex-mercenario)</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡¿Qué no entienden que es MI alma gemela?! (¡¡Dejen de robarme su atención!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Volví, en forma de fichas...
> 
> Omake 2 de mi soulmate au, ahora con más chistes tontos y el tan esperado sexo :D

El día estaba muy nublado para el gusto de Spiderman, quien observaba desde lo alto de un edificio el ir y venir de la gente de New York. A su lado, Deadpool seguía enfrascado en su 3ds, maldiciendo cada tres segundos porque no podía pasar el último mundo de Mario 3DLand. El súper héroe solo miró de reojo a su novio, resignado a no tener su atención por al menos otros 20 minutos.

-Tonto fontanero, ¿por qué no puedes saltar más alto?- masculló el mercenario, moviendo su consola como si eso fuera a ayudarle- ¿y por qué siempre secuestran a la puta princesa? ¿Por qué no a Mario? ¿Es porque es gordo? ¡Discriminación!

<¡Patriarcado!>

[Ustedes dos son unos idiotas, obviamente si queremos alcanzar esa moneda, debemos regresarnos a la plataforma y probablemente ahí aparezcan otras más pequeñas que nos llevarán al dulce oro]

-¡Pero así se pierde la emoción! ¡Y la oportunidad de hacer algo increíble! ¡Y nosotros siempre hacemos cosos increíbles¡ ¿O no, Spidey pay?- apartó la mirada del juego, solo para toparse con Jhonny Storm hablando animadamente con su baby boy

[Uno creería que entendería después de que le rompiste la nariz]

<Sí que es insistente>

-Dudo que tu idea de usar la mano de Ben como cascanueces fuera la más brillante- el chico se cruzó de brazos, una sonrisa burlona apenas visible por la máscara

-Si no se hubiera despertado, habría funcionado perfectamente, señor sabelotodo- Jhonny le sacó la lengua, apenas a unos pasos de él, flotando en el aire gracias a que estaba transformado en la Antorcha Humana

-Claro, en tus sueños, Storm- Peter se encogió de hombros, sin parecer afectado por el calor de las llamas del otro.

-Disculpa, pero mis sueños incluyen chicas lindas y uno que otro castaño- el rubio le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo de lado

<[¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!]>

Al mercenario le dio un tic en el ojo, y sin pensarlo, le lanzó su 3ds en la cabeza al más joven de los cuatro fantásticos (lo siento Mario, hay cosas más importantes que salvar a Peach). El objeto impactó con cierta fuerza al rubio, antes de caer a su triste destino.

-¡Deadpool!- su novio le miró mal, lanzando una telaraña para salvar la consola

-¡Ouh! ¿Viejo, que te pasa?

-Me pasa que si no te vas en...- miró su muñeca, como si consultara un reloj- … dos segundos, te daré una demostración de como apagar incendios forestales... ¡con mi pipí!

-¿Estás bromeando?- al ver que el mayor se levantaba y se bajaba el cierre del pantalón, retrocedió asustado- ¡ya entendí, ya entendí! Jeeez, Peter, dile algo a tu amigo...

-¡Novio! ¡Cerillo mal apagado!

-Deadpool, por favor, súbete la bragueta- Spiderman se llevó una mano al rostro, negando varias veces, sintiendo una repentina comezón en el tobillo

-¡Solo si el remedo de encendedor se larga!

-Jhonny, en serio, no lo provoques- al ver que su amigo iba a objetar, añadió- tiene muy buena puntería, y no me refiero a sus armas

-¡Gyuh! De verdad que estas loco, viejo- el rubio miró con desdén al mercenario y se alejó de ahí gritando- ¡Hablamos cuando tu “amigo” deje de ser un sociopata!

-¡Novio! ¡Pedazo de pasto a medio quemar!

_________________________________

Wade rodaba de un lado a otro de la cama, mientras cantaba a todo pulmón 'Be your girl', para desgracia de los vecinos de abajo. Peter reía quedito desde su escritorio, tratando de concentrarse en arreglar su lanza telarañas. Llevaban así un par de horas, con el mayor cantando cada canción empalagosa que se le veía a la mente, mientras el castaño reparaba varios gadgets que tenía por ahí, acompañando de vez en cuando al otro en sus intentos de artista

-Deberíamos comprar tacos para cenar, Sweetums- el mercenario se bajó de la cama y se sentó en las piernas del chico

-Como quieras, Wade- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y siguió con lo suyo

-¿de verdad? ¡¡¡siii!!!!- se levantó de un salto y fue a buscar su billetera.

[Ah, el amor verdadero~]

<Jijijiji vayamos a ese puesto que está cerca del parque>

[¡La comida de ahí es dudosamente deliciosa!]

<La adoro~ y a baby boy también le gusta muchooooo>

-¡Decidido! Tacos del lugar cerca del parque- regresó a la habitación, haciendo una pequeña danza de la victoria- ¿cuántos vas a querer, Petey pay de limón? ¿Dos, tres, quince?

-Jajaja con dos estaré bien, Wade- el castaño se encogió de hombros, desarmando una parte de su lanza telarañas

-¡Diez para mi Sweetums! ¡Tienes que alimentarte bien! Estas todo bajito y delgado- hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Bajito?- Peter se giró y le miró con molestia- ¡Soy una persona de estatura promedio! ¡Tu eres el que parece un árbol!

-Eso es porque como bien, baby boy- se tocó inconscientemente la muñeca, sintiéndola un poco entumida

[Me preocupa que un día de estos el viento se lo lleve]

<¡O que se desmaye por inanición!>

-¡Hasta Blanca y Amarilla me apoyan!

-¡Pues espero que hagan lo mismo cuando duermas en el sofá!- el castaño dejó sus cosas en la mesa, se puso de pie y le sacó del cuarto a empujones, cerrando la puerta- ¡ahora ve por la comida, remedo de poste!

[Olvidalo, yo no te apoyo]

<¡Petey! ¡Lo sentimos! Dejanos volver a tus dulces brazos>

-¡Traidores!- resopló, mirando la puerta con determinación, como si eso la fuera a abrir

Al ver que por mucho que se concentrara jamás obtendría los poderes de Cíclope, dejó caer los hombros pesadamente y salió del apartamento. Quizá podría comprar el perdón de su Sweetums con comida.

__________________________

Una hora después, cinco bolsas de comida en cada mano y las llaves en el bolsillo de su suéter, Wade se encontró frente a su apartamento, tocando la puerta con la cabeza y esperando que su Petey le escuchara.

[¿No sería mejor si dejamos las bolsas en el suelo y sacamos las llaves?]

<¡Eso es para perdedores!>

-¡Y nosotros no somos perdedores!- gruñó, dándole otro cabezazo a la madera

[Difiero por mucho en eso, idiotas]

<¡Oye! Grosero...>

Luego de varios topetazos, Peter al fin le abrió la puerta, sosteniendo su celular con una mano y rodando los ojos al ver la causa de tanto ruido. Wade entró dando saltitos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, antes de dejar todo en la mesa de la sala.

-Oh, mi valiente caballero en telarañosa armadura~- le tomó de la cintura y le dio más besos por todo el rostro

-¡Agh! Ya, ya...- el chico le intentó separar de él, sin ningún éxito- no, no... estoy bien Tony... solo es Wade- contestó con un suspiro al celular

[¿Por qué lo llama Stark?]

<¡Sí! ¿Qué no tiene suficiente con Cap?>

[Creo que en este universo solo son amigos]

<¿Y con quién esta Rogers entonces?>

[Ahm... deja veo... sí... parece que aquí está con Peter... ¡no, espera! ¡Ese es el Universo #57383591! ]

<Ah, menos mal, ya me había asustado... entonces... ¿quién tiene ese patriótico cuerpo?>

[Según la autora... Sam Wilson]

<Oh~, ella también cayó en ese fandom muajajaja>

“¿Hay un universo donde Petey y yo no estamos juntos?”

[Pft, debe haber miles]

<No todos los fans de Marvel aprecian el amor entre dos tipos buenazos>

[¡Ja! ¿Buenazos? ¿Nosotros? Jajajajajaja]

-¡Tomo ofensa en eso!

[Ok, ok... en algunos universos estamos como queremos, ¿contento?]

-¿Quizá?

<[Nada te satisface, marico del mal]>

-Como sea- resopló, dejándose caer en el sillón- Petey, la cena se enfriará...- vio como el más joven caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, bastante enfrascado en su conversación con Stark- traje tus tacos favoritos~

-Un momento, Wade... Sí... sí, ¡claro que me gustaría!- la cara del castaño se iluminó ante lo que el mayor le decía- Sí, sí... ¡de inmediato!

-¿Petey pay?

-Sí, solo deja... estaré ahí en diez minutos... - Peter se sentó junto al mercenario y se puso sus tenis- ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Te adoro Tony!

<[¡HEY!]>

-¡Oye! ¡Tu muy apuesto y genialoso novio está aquí!- el ojiazul hizo un puchero

-Lo siento, Wade... debo ir a la Torre Stark- colgó su celular al fin y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, antes de levantarse del sillón- ¡Tony al fin me dejará usar su acelerador de partículas para hacer mi reporte de Física Avanzada!

<¿Hurra?>

[Creo que eso significa que se irá]

-Pero... ¿y la cena?

-Estoy seguro que puedes cenar sin mi, amor- le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta- ¡Trataré de no tardar!

-Pero...- Wade solo le miró acongojado, pero el chico ni cuenta se dio, ya habiendo salido del apartamento, murmurando algo sobre su tobillo- … maldito Stark- masculló, comiendo agresivamente uno de sus tacos

_________________________

-¡Wow! A eso llamo un buen lanzamiento- Spiderman se dejó caer junto a Capitán América, observando la trayectoria de su escudo- debes enseñarme como hacer eso.

-¿Es parte de ser un súper soldado?- Deadpool apareció tras el más chico, enfundando sus katanas

-El secreto está en la muñeca- el rubio sonrió con satisfacción al ver como su escudo noqueaba a varios enemigos- no es tan difícil

[¡¡Woooaaaa!!]

<El perfecto espécimen americano>

-Ya... pero definitivamente debes darme lecciones. Quién sabe, ¡quizá algún día lo necesite!- el arácnido súper héroe miró al rubio con adoración, incluso visible a pesar de la máscara

[¿Soy solo yo? ¿O alguien más siente un poco de celos?]

<No sé... creo que más bien son gases>

“Tranquila, Blanca... Incluso nosotros sentimos una malsana adoración hacia Cap”

<Sí, calma hombre>

-Supongo que podríamos tener una sesión privada, solo tu y yo...- Cap asintió levemente, atrapando justo a tiempo el escudo que regresaba a él- pero será después... aun tenemos trabajo por hacer

[¡¡¡¡¿¿Dijo lo que creo que dijo??!!!!]

<....>

[¡¿Acaba de insinuarse a nuestro Petey?!]

<...>

-¿Q-qué significa eso?- Deadpool gruñó, apretando los puños

_“¡Oigan, necesito ayuda en el lado oeste!”_ \- Clint llamó por el comunicador, sonando sin aliento, mientras varias explosiones se escuchaban de fondo

-¡Vamos para allá, Hawkeye!

-Sí, no tardamos nada- Spiderman tomó de la mano al ícono de América y lanzó una telaraña al edificio más cercano, levantándolos del suelo- ¡sujetate bien, Cap! ¡esto se pondrá vertiginoso!

-¡Hey! ¡¿Y yo qué?!- el mercenario gritó berrinchudo, mirando como su novio se alejaba a gran velocidad

[¿Sigo siendo el único celoso?]

<Grrrr... Capitán América o no, ¡nadie le coquetea así a nuestro Petey!>

Deadpool maldijo por lo bajo y se echó a correr hacia la posición que había dicho Hawkeye. Tal vez eso le bajaría un poco los deseos homicidas que estaba sintiendo.

____________________

Spiderman se recargó contra el pecho de Deadpool, mirando con cansancio como el último de los villanos era subido a una de las naves de SHIELD. Después de horas de caos y destrucción, al fin habían terminado. Ahora podría concentrarse en algo más importante: descubrir porqué rayos su marca de alma le picaba tanto.

-Buen trabajo, chicos- Iron Man pasó junto a ellos, arrastrando los pies de la armadura- gracias por la ayuda

-Nada de eso, ¡paganos!, que esto no es de a gratis...- el mercenario le respondió mordaz

-Wade... somos héroes, no cobramos por... nuestra ayuda...- murmuró, cerrando los ojos y apoyando más su peso contra su novio

-¿Se creen que vivimos de buenas intenciones?- masculló más quedo el otro, solo para que él le oyera

-No... ¿quizá?- bostezó y se separó de aquel fuerte pecho- vamos a casa... estoy muerto...

-Oh, ¿no ibas a tener una “sesión privada” con Cap?- Wade resopló, cruzándose de brazos. Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa picazón... interesante...

-Preferiría pasar el resto del día en casa, viendo alguna película... contigo- ni bien dijo eso, la picazón cesó- pero si no quieres... puedo irme gustosamente con Steve...- la irritación volvió, pero con más fuerza. Bastante interesante

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Spidey...- Deadpool se dio la vuelta, claramente ofendido

-Bromeo, bromeo... Sabes que adoro estar contigo- le abrazó por la espalda, sintiendo curiosidad cuando la picazón se volvió más bien un suave cosquilleo. 

-Aja... claro...- respondió el otro, sarcástico

-Vamos, hasta te dejaré escoger la película

-¿En serio?- el mercenario se giró a la velocidad de la luz y respondió su abrazo, apretándolo con fuerza

-Sí... de verdad... ah... suelta... suelta...

-Primero veremos Tangled... no, espera... ¡Robocop!, pero la viejita, no la nueva, esa fue un ascoooo~- aflojó un poco su agarre, pero no le soltó

-La que tu quieras- rodó los ojos y sonrió. Su marca de alma siguió cosquilleando, haciendo que un rico calor se extendiera desde su tobillo hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Definitivamente tenía que investigar esto.

__________________________

[En una tierra lejana...]

<... donde mana la leche y las chimichangas...>

-... ¡un valiente guerrero se levanta de las sombras! ¡Dispuesto a destruir el mal que acecha a la región!- Wade salió del closet, vestido solo en boxers y una cobijita de Hello Kitty amarrada al cuello, como capa.

[¡Nada se interpondrá en el camino de este héroe!]

-¡Ni siquiera tú, malvado dinosaurio malvado del mal maloso!- con un grito de guerra, se lanzó sobre la cama, aplastando el colorido peluche que había ganado para Peter la noche anterior

<¡Sufre y pide clemencia muajajajaja!>

[¡Arrodillate ante nuestro poder, wosssh!]

Rodó por la cama, haciendo como que peleaba con el dinosaurio, pataleando cuando el maldito peluche lo “arrojaba” de la cama. 

<¡Es fuerte!>

[Pero no tanto como nosotros...]

-Caerás, primo de Barney...- mordió la cola del dinosaurio y, sin soltarlo, dio vueltas por el cuarto, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la muñeca y lo primero que vino a su mente fue Peter, quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena. Soltó al peluche y salió corriendo de la habitación, todo en él diciéndole que debía estar junto a su novio

-¡Petey! ¡Petey!

-Atí etoy, Wade, ¿té pada?- el castaño le respondió, el dedo índice entre sus labios

-¡Petey! ¡amor! ¡Sweetums! ¡no mueras!- el mayor se detuvo frente al chico, mirándolo de arriba a abajo- ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¿Debo matar a alguien? ¡No vayas hacia la luz!

-Tranquilo, Wade... solo me corté un poco- le mostró la pequeña herida en su dedo, de la cual aun brotaba un poco de sangre- ¿cómo supiste que algo me pasó?

-No sep- el ojiazul se encogió de hombros- ¡pero eso no importa! ¡Debemos curarte! ¡¿Qué tal si se infecta y te da gangrena y termina extendiéndose?!

-Wade, no exageres, solo necesito un curita...

-¡Pero no podemos arriesgarnos!- le tomó de la mano, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro  
Peter solo rodó los ojos y se dejó hacer, sabiendo mejor que nadie lo tiernamente ridículo que podía llegar a ser el mercenario. Por su parte, el mayor le levantó en brazos y le sentó en la barra que separaba la cocina del resto del apartamento, para después acomodarse entre sus piernas.

[Esto me da muchas ideas]

<Hace mucho que no lo hacemos en la cocina>

[¡Dos semanas!]

“Basta, vamos a curar a baby boy, nada más”

[Sabes... podemos hacer las dos cosas~]

<Oh, oh, oh... ¡quiero saber, quiero saber!>

[Además, ¡así distraemos a Petey pay del horrible dolor de su herida!]

“Mmmm... no se que tan buena idea sea esto...”

[Tu solo haz lo que digo, prometo que Amarilla tomará toda la responsabilidad si Spidey boy se molesta]

<Eso es muy conside.... ¡hey!>

-Bueno, por menos se quemó Roma- asintió, escuchando el plan de Blanca  
Peter solo rió bajito, mirando como su novio murmuraba para sí mismo, bastante enfrascado en lo que sea que sus cajas le decían. Ya se había acostumbrado a esa parte de la personalidad del mercenario e incluso a veces le gustaba preguntar la opinión de Blanca (Amarilla era tanto o más random que Wade y pocas veces decía algo con sentido). 

-¡Decidido!- gritó a todo pulmón el otro, saltando con emoción- ¡curaré a mi baby boy con el poder del amor!

-Solo es una cortadita...

-¡Primero, debemos limpiarla!- siguió el mayor, como si Peter no hubiera dicho nada- para eliminar germenes y eso- tomó con cuidado la mano del chico y besó suavemente su índice

-Ok... -frunció el ceño al ver como su novio lamía levemente su dedo- eso no me parece muy higiénico...

-Hush... Doctor Deadpool está en cirugía- se metió un poco más el dedo en la boca, chupando suavemente la punta.

-Ah... W-Wade...- el castaño se sonrojó violentamente ante lo sugerente que resultaba aquello- ...¿q-qué haces?

Por toda respuesta, el ojiazul acarició con su mano libre una de las piernas del chico, sin dejar de lamer y chupar su dedo. El sonrojo de Peter se hizo más pronunciado (si es que eso era posible), alentando al otro a seguir.

-Wade... b-basta...- se mordió el labio inferior, notando como su cuerpo empezaba a despertar ante las atenciones de su novio

El mercenario solo negó levemente, mordiendo levemente su dedo, acomodándose mejor entre las piernas del chico. Le encantaba ver a Peter así de sonrojado y tímido, hacia que miles de avispas asesinas se arremolinaran en su estomago... y que la sangre fluyera a lugares más importantes.

<¡Lugares que solo baby boy toca!>

[Y nosotros a veces, cuando no hay nada mejor que hacer y Petey pay no está~]

“Pero definitivamente es más divertido cuando Sweetums lo hace”

<Concuerdo contigo un 420%>

[Jojojojojojo]

-Sip, es mucho mejor cuando Petey lo hace...

-¿Hago q-qué?- el menor parpadeó confundido y apenado

-Esto~- dejó de acariciar su pierna y tomó la mano libre del chico, presionándola suavemente contra su miembro

-¡W-Wade!- Peter ahora parecía del color de su traje, aunque no quitó la mano

-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre así... aunque suena mejor...- se inclinó y mordió lujuriosamente el cuello del chico, haciendo que gimiera sorprendido- … así~

Peter entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo como el ambiente se tornaba más caliente y pesado. Pasó saliva con dificultad y apretó con suavidad la hombría de su novio, aún tímido con las caricias que compartían.

-Te amo, sweetums...- murmuró el mayor, desabrochando su camisa, sin soltar nunca su mano, y dejando un camino de besos por sus hombros, hasta deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda

-Ah... y yo a ti... Wade...- suspiró contento, temblando levemente al sentir la juguetona lengua del mercenario lamer uno de sus pezones.

-Eres lo mejor que hay en la vida, ¿lo sabes, no?- dejó un rastro de saliva conforme bajaba más y más, hasta la orilla del pantalón del chico- y solo mio...

-Solo tuyo, Wade- el castaño suspiró cuando la posición del mercenario le hizo imposible seguir tocándolo.

[¿Y nosotros qué?]

<¡Sii! ¡También tenemos derecho a que Petey pay sea nuestro!>

“Oh, cállense... ¿no ven que estoy ocupado?”

[Osea, esta idea fue mía, tarado]

<Lo que dijo Blanca>

[Amarilla, cierra la boca]

<buuuu.... ok>

-Sweetums es SÓLO mio- respondió con un gruñido, cerrando los ojos.

-Jjijiji... ¿de nuevo te pelean?- el castaño le acarició la nuca suavemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior al notar lo increíblemente sexy que se veía el mercenario entre sus piernas

-Solo dicen tonterías, como siempre- le guiñó el ojo, dejando un casto beso en su entrepierna, por encima de la tela del pantalón.

[¿Tonterías? No dirás lo mismo cuando te hagamos confundir la crema para hemorroides con la pasta de dientes...]

<¡...De nuevo!>

-Petey pay, amor de mi vida- hizo un adorable puchero, empezando a acariciar esas largas y fuertes piernas- ¿tenemos crema para las hemorroides?

El castaño frunció el ceño, descolocado. Bueno, que no dijeran que Wade no sabía como matar la pasión en 0.2 segundos. En serio, debería anotarlo como parte de su curriculum: “Hacer que una persona pase de súper cachonda a un témpano de hielo en tiempo récord”, justo debajo de “comer, hablar y beber al mismo tiempo sin ahogarse”.

-No que yo sepa- el chico bufó y soltó su mano de la del mercenario- ahora, si me haces el favor de quitarte, tengo que terminar la cena

[¡Bravo! ¡Arruinaste mi perfecto plan!]

<¿En serio tenías que mencionar lo de la crema? ¿Tu eres tonto o qué?>

-Sólo quería asegurarme. ¡Hombre precavido come el doble!

<[¡Así no va!]>

-Ajá... en serio, Wade- el castaño se bajó de la barra y rodeó al mayor, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la tabla de picar

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Íbamos a tener sexy time!

-Tu lo dijiste, “íbamos”- el chico negó varias veces- ahora se un amor y pon la mesa.

[No tienes remedio, hombre. No sé como Peter te aguanta]

<Debe ser porque es su alma gemela>

[Solo así se explica que no haya saltado por la ventana... aún]

-¡Silencio ustedes dos!- gruñó con molestia. Por culpa de sus cajas, ahora su sweetums no quería nada de nada.

-Wade, la mesa...

-¡Pero Petey pay! ¡Quiero curarte con el poder de mi amor! ¡Hacer que tus bubus desaparezcan! ¡Dejarte todo llenito con mi sem....!- un manotazo en la nuca le hizo callarse

-¡¿Qué te he dicho de decir esas obscenidades en la casa?!

-¿Qué te gusta mucho cuando lo hago mientras hacemos el amor?- se sobó donde le había golpeado, sintiendo que su muñeca ardía de forma chistosa

-¡E-eso no es cierto!- Peter se giró de nuevo, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- ¡ahora ve a hacer lo que te pedí!

-Esta bien, esta bien...- suspiró resignado y fue a poner la mesa.

[Ah, somos como el esclavo personal de Petey pay]

<Y no en la forma divertida, sniff>

-Todo esto es su culpa... si no me hubieran distraído con sus estúpidas amenazas...

[Pues tú, que no quieres compartir]

<En serio, tener celos de uno mismo debe estar documentado como una enfermedad mental o algo así>

[... Eres consciente de que nuestra absoluta existencia es por la misma causa, ¿no?]

<Gasp... ¡Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira!>

-Ya cállense- Wade bufó molesto, a veces deseaba poder apagar a sus cajas o al menos bajarles el volumen.

[No funciona~]

<Por favor, ¿tanto años y aun pensando que puedes apagarnos? Sólo muerto>

[Pero no lo hagas, Petey pay nos reñirá más por la sangre]

-Agh... en serio... solo cinco minutos...- se giró al sentir que Peter tocaba su hombro- ¿Qué...?

\- pero no terminó su pregunta, pues fue cayado con un suave beso. Igual que la perorata de sus cajas.

Ese siempre había sido uno de los mayores poderes que Peter tenía sobre él (y que agradecía infinitamente): solo un sorpresivo, delicado roce de labios y sus cajas se calmaban, a veces hasta quedarse mudas, como en este momento.

-¿Mejor?

-S-sí... gracias sweetums- le sonrió enamorado, abrazándolo por la cintura- ¿cómo le haces? Siempre pareces saber cuando esos dos me molestan de más.

-Intuición, supongo- el chico se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y dejando de sentir la molestia de su tobillo

-Pues adoro eso- le dejó otro beso en los labios, sin dejar de sonreír- en realidad adoro todo de ti...

-¿Incluso que te haga comer verduras?

-Ok... quizá eso no tanto...- rodó los ojos, abrazándolo más fuerte- soy un carnívoro, un T-rex que debe alimentarse de carne, ¡Groaaaar!- le alzó un poco del suelo, repartiendo besos por todo su rostro- y justo ahora, ¡tengo ganas de un Petey pay de manzana!

-Jijijiji... basta...- el castaño intentó alejarle, aunque sin poner mucho empeño- ... la cena ya está lista... si... ¡Wade!... si no comemos ahora se enfriará...

-Bueno, para algo se inventaron los microondas, baby boy- le guiñó el ojo, girando con él, dispuesto a marchar hacia su habitación.

-Wade, no... vamos a cenar- el castaño le miró con el ceño fruncido

-¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Esta noche en el menú: Petey sonrojado y escandaloso, cubierto de maravilloso glaseado! - le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla- si sabes a lo que me refiero, sweetums~

Peter balbuceó avergonzado por las palabras de su novio. Wade solo rió bajito y entró corriendo al cuarto, saltando sobre la cama con el chico aún en brazos. La pobre base rechinó como si estuviera a punto de romperse, pero al final no cumplió su amenaza.

-Deja de hacer eso, no quiero tener que ir de nuevo a comprar otra cama- el castaño se removió entre sus brazos, medio molesto.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que ninguna aguante mis súper ataques mortales fase 5- el mercenario le dio un besito en la nariz- y tu no quieres que el colchón esté en el suelo aunque sea lo más práctico

-¡Porque no es así como funcionan las camas!

-Papa, patata~ da igual~ mientras te tenga a mi lado~- empezó a cantar el ojiazul, abrazando con mucha más fuerza a su adorado Petey- y hagamos el amor a cada rato~

-Eres imposible...- susurró el menor, completamente derrotado. Ya que no podría escapar de su alma gemela, cerró lo ojos y se dejó hacer.

-Soy tu imposible, sweetums- le dio un par de palmaditas en el trasero- lo sabes mejor que nadie~

Como respuesta, recibió una suave risa y un beso en el cuello. Se quedaron así varios minutos, disfrutando de ese momento tan íntimo y dulce. El estar en los brazos del otro siempre se les antojaba lo mejor que pudiera haber en el mundo entero. 

-Te amo, Wadey

-Y yo te amo a ti, baby boy, mi adorada chimichanga de genialotosidad hecha perfección- murmuró contra su cabello, bajando su otra mano hacia su trasero, apretándolo suavemente- y con un culito más sabroso que las enchiladas y el tequila.

-Deja de comparar mi anatomía con tu comida favorita...

-¡Nunca!- le dio un sonoro golpe en la nalga, ganándose un rodillazo en el estomago- Ouf... eres muy rudo, Petey pay

-Mira quien lo dice, tonto- el chico le sacó la lengua, de lo cual se aprovechó para morderla y chuparla a su antojo- Mhhp... Wa...de...

El mercenario sonrió maldoso, masajeando el trasero de su novio, apegándose más a su cuerpo. La fricción era deliciosa y, por el bulto en los pantalones del castaño, a él también le estaba gustando bastante. Solo había una cosa que se comparaba a estar con Peter entre sus brazos, haciéndose arrumacos, y eso era tener dulce dulce sexo con él (más bien era hacer el amor, pero le gustaba sonar cool)

-W-Wade... más...- murmuró entre suspiros el chico una vez que se vio libre de la boca del mayor, abrazándose a su cadera con las piernas, mientras sus inquietas manos se colaban por debajo de la playera del mercenario.

-¿Así?- le acomodó de espaldas sobre la cama, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello. Un gemidito le dijo que estaba haciéndolo bien. Manoseó con más ganas el trasero de su novio, moviendo la cadera para frotarse más contra la del castaño- Odín todo poderoso... jeeeez.... se siente... ¿se siente bien?

-Sí... aah... Wade... aah... espera...- Peter le quitó la playera apurado, relamiéndose los labios al ver semejante adonis sobre él- ven aquí...

-Jijiji adoro cuando te pones tan mandón- volvió a besarle con ganas, disfrutando de los gemidos y suspiros del castaño. 

[Jijijijijijijiji]

<¡Beshos, beshos!>

-Sí... muchos beshos...- coló una mano en el pantalón del chico, masajeando con tortuosa lentitud su erección- y amor para... para mi dulce Petey pay...

-Amor... aaah... amor para ti... mi Wade...- el menor le sonrió con infinita adoración, mirando sus ojos como si fueran lo más preciado del mundo.

-Sweetums...- sintió un nudo en la garganta, por toda la felicidad que su baby boy le hacía sentir- yo...

El estruendo de una guitarra cortó lo que iba a decir. Ambos fruncieron el ceño y miraron hacia la mesa de noche, en donde el celular de Peter vibraba por la superficie, acercándose peligrosamente a la orilla. Con unos reflejos propios de la araña que lo mordió, el castaño tomó el aparato antes de que este se cayera y contestó.

-¿Sí?- el mercenario resopló un tanto molesto ¿quién en la grandiosidad de las chimichangas llamaba en un momento así?- Ah, hola Matt...- ¡Genial, el cegatón!

-Dile que llame... no sé... ¡nunca!- el castaño le miró de soslayo, antes de taparle la boca

-¿Problemas en Hell's Kitchen? ¿The Hand?- se sentó apurado, casi tumbando a su novio por lo repentino de sus movimientos- ¡Sí, voy para allá! ¿Ya llamaste a Luke y a Randy? ¡Bien, estaré ahí en 10 minutos!

-¡Mpphmmp!

[¡Estábamos haciendo cosas importantes!]

<¡Íbamos a pintar a Petey pay de cereza del más precioso rojo!>

-¡Baby boy!- se quejó el mercenario, quitándose la mano de la boca

-Lo siento, Wade- se levantó de un salto, corriendo al armario para agarrar su traje- ¡Matt está en problemas!

-¿Y? ¡Puede cuidarse solito!- se cruzó de brazos, empezando a molestarse

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos, debo ayudarlo...

-¡Soy tu novio! ¡debes hacerme caso a mi!

-Wade, no voy a discutir esto contigo- se quitó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y se enfundó en el arácnido uniforme- volveré en cuánto pueda

-¡Nada de eso!- el mercenario se bajó de la cama y sacó sus cosas de debajo de la cama- Como si fuera a dejar a mi alma gemela ir sola a pelear contra hordas de ninjas místicos- gruñó molesto, colocándose con cierta agresividad todo lo que necesitaba.

[Y mucho menos dejar que esté cerca de ese ciego bueno para nada]

<¡Sí, en ese otro fic nos lo quitó! Ni de broma les dejamos solos>

-¡Vamos!

Peter negó varias veces, ajustando sus lanzatelarañas. Abrió la ventana y salió por ella, esperando que el mayor le siguiera. Antes de saltar, deseó que Wade se comportara y no mandara a otro de sus amigos al hospital, como la última vez con Jhonny.

__________________________________________

Wade miraba con verdadero odio como Iron Fist besaba con delicadeza la mano de Spiderman, quien solo reía nerviosamente y le decía que no era necesaria tanta formalidad. De los ninjas de The Hand solo quedaban algunas piezas de ropa y humo, que poco a poco se iba disipando.

-Tu ayuda fue invaluable para ganar la batalla, Spiderman- el maestro del kung fu inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo agradecido

-No fue nada, en serio...- discretamente retiró su mano de las del otro, sintiendo que su tobillo quemaba dolorosamente- para eso estamos los amigos súper héroes.

-Sí, A-M-I-G-O-S...- recalcó con bastante veneno en la voz el mercenario- amigos que no intentan seducir a otros amigos...

Peter solo rodó los ojos, aguantando las ganas de llevarse una mano a la cara. Wade no podía ser más discreto en sus celos, ni aunque le pagaran. Aunque debía admitir que le causaban cierto cosquilleo en el estomago. El saber que su alma gemela le quería solo para él le llenaba el corazón de algo calientito (y también cierta parte de su anatomía, pero lo negaría hasta la muerte)

-Vamos, Deadpool... Iron Fist solo bromea- Luke le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros, riendo estruendosamente- ¿qué es un poco de humor entre amigos?

-Pues como “buen amigo” que soy, le comento en toda la buena onda del mundo que... ¡SI SE VUELVE A ACERCAR A SPIDEY PAY, NI TODO SU JODIDO KUNG-FU LE SALVARÁ DE MI JUSTA IRA!- el mercenario parecía a nada de soltarse de Luke y sacar sus katanas para hacer pedacitos al rubio.

-¡Deadpool, basta!- Spiderman le dio un golpe en la cabeza, ya molesto. Por mucho que amara a su ex-mercenario, no iba a permitir que amenazara a sus amigos

[¡Ouch!]

<¡Ese maldito remedo de Bruce Lee está poniendo a Petey pay en nuestra contra!>

-¡Herejía! ¡Merece arder en las llamas de Dormamu!- de nuevo, el mayor intentó lanzarse contra el rubio, siendo de nuevo detenido por una certera patada en la espinilla- ¡Ouh!

-¡Dije que basta!- el joven arácnido se cruzó de brazos, mirando con enojo a su novio.

-Este... ya debo irme, debo cuidar de mi pequeña... ya saben como es eso de la paternidad- Luke se retiró lentamente, presintiendo que era mejor estar fuera del rango de ira de Spiderman. El chico podía ser realmente aterrador cuando se lo proponía.

-Yo también debo partir para cumplir mis deberes fuera de la máscara. Espero podamos volver a combatir juntos- el rubio hizo una reverencia- mis más sinceras disculpas, Deadpool, si mis muestras de amistad plantaron la semilla de los celos en tu corazón...

-Sí, sí, como sea maestro del chi...- el ex-mercenario le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera. Si el dolor en su otra muñeca era alguna señal, Peter estaba a nada de patearle el trasero, y eso era algo que su orgullo no permitiría que alguien más viera.

Una vez que quedaron solos, se miraron largos minutos sin decir nada. Wade esperaba que de un momento a otro su novio le empezara a reclamar su conducta. Sí, sabía que se estaba portando como un bastardo posesivo (igual que el otro fic de la autora, la loca parecía tener un fetiche con eso, maldita desviada), pero no podía evitarlo. Tantos años convencido de que no tenía un alma gemela (ok, tenía la maldita frase escrita en la muñeca, pero ese no era el punto), que ahora la más ínfima posibilidad de perderle le hacía actuar irracionalmente. Más de lo habitual. Muchísimo más de lo habitual. 

Spiderman dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro derrotado y se dio la vuelta. No tenía la energía para pelear con Deadpool, Odín todopoderoso sabía que luchar contra ninjas era extra desgastante, y eso sin la necesidad de sumarle la frustración que usualmente su ex-mercenario le hacía sentir. Claro que amaba al ojiazul, pero a veces era tan difícil vivir con él y todo lo que eso implicaba. Maldito universo y sus ideas de las almas gemelas.

-¿Spidey?

-Te veo en casa- fue lo único que contestó, antes de lanzar una telaraña y elevarse por entre los rascacielos, sin darle oportunidad al otro de decir algo más.


End file.
